Till the morning sun I'm yours Criminal Mind fan-fic
by ZebraBabe1
Summary: Lavada Morgan is the adoptive niece of Derek Morgan an F.B.I BAU agent, he knew about his niece coming to life with him for awhile, she has a photographic memory and the IQ of 280 and she was kidnapped before so her mother, Evalin Morgan, sent her to life with Derek.


Laval Morgan

I sat on the plane reading a David Rossi book I have read this thousand page book 9 times in the last hour 'man I wish I had my book bag' I set the book back into my carry on, and stared out the window ''Lady's and Gentlemen we will be landing in 10 minutes please make sure you have all your belongings, Thank you'' the flight attendant said, I looked back out the window, I don't even know why my mum wanted me to do this I have 19 Years experience of Mixed Martial Arts I was kidnapped when I was 6 Gosh, ''Lady's and Gentleman We're about to land please buckle your seat belts Thank you'' the flight attendant announced. My flight landed about an hour ago and I stood with my phone to my ear 99.9% of the time, I tapped in my uncle's number and dialed ''This is Derek Morgan I'm on a case in Nevada at the moment please call again later'' his voice ran in my ear ''the bloody man'' I sighed and dragged my stuff back into the airport, I stood at the ticket counter ''where to miss?'' the ticket woman asked ''Nevada please'' I replied she nodded and gave me the ticket after all the info was given ''thanks'' I looked for terminal 2 and walked to once I found it ''Ticket please?" The flight attendant asked I gave her my ticket and smiled she got the necessary information and smiled back at me and showed me where to go I nodded and walked to my plane I got to my seat right before we took off. I stood at the airport and called a cab ''Where to miss?" He asked ''Nevada Police station please'' I said he nodded and drove.I paid the cabby and walked to the police station ''Morning Ma'm'' A cop said I smiled and nodded at him and walked to the conference room to find My uncle with two other people talking into the Phone that laid on the table, I walked in but not to let him see me just yet "Thanks baby girl call you when we need you'' he said and hung up ''JJ and I will go see what we can find at the victim's home, Derek you stay here and see what you can find what we missed'' a man with black hair said he and a blond woman walked out the room and out of the building whilst my uncle stayed behind I slowly opened the door to see him glaring at his phone ''come on Laval call me" he whispered ''Tried that Derek Morgan never picked up, you know next time my mum makes my uncle Next of kin' to me I'm sure as hell I'm going to stab her with a spork'' I said behind him, he spun around and hugged me ''God I thought that...well...uh'' he mumbled ''that I was kidnapped again?'' I asked he nodded ''tell me again what are you going to stab your mom with?" he asked ''A Spork my dear uncle and next time you forget I am 19 and a good target and that if I find another guy whom I don't really know's hands on me I'm coming to haunt you till you stab yourself with a spork'' I laughed at his face ''so my dear uncle what cha' working on'' I asked him "a man is seeking out girls between the age of 18-20 killing them and slicing off their limbs'' He said ''Ouch, can I be on the case please Derky'' I asked using his nickname that I gave him when I was two and gave him the puppy dog eyes "ugh fine but don't call me Derky again" he said and smiled "okay" I hugged him. I sat in the back of my uncles SUV "okay I want you to meet my co-worker and best friend Spencer Reid" uncle Derky said "Cool" I said and replied on my friends Message "you are you texting?" Derky asked "my friend Ella" I said and locked my phone "so how's it going with your friend Lilly?" He asked in a low voice "oh! Gross" I said and slapped his arm "no seriously" he said in his normal voice "oh she uh joined the Chapel nuns" I said "yeah miss skinny jeans and sneakers" he joked I pulled my legs to my chest and rubbed my shoes "it's black skinny's and converse mister know it all" I joked back, we parked at this large building with the man I saw before and the woman with a man with shaggy blond hair and beautiful eyes and a woman with blackish brown hair "Oi! Twinkle-toes you coming?" Derky asked "yeah?" I asked and jumped out of the SUV "hey Morgan who is that?"The woman with blond hair asked,we walked closer Derek slung his arm around my shoulder" This is my niece Laval Morgan" Derky said "Hi" I said and waved at them ''Lavad this is Aaron Hotchner but you can call him Hotch'' Derky said Hotch walked up and shook my hand ''this is Jennifer Jarreau or JJ for short'' Derky said she nodded her head at me ''and this is Spencer Reid'' shaggy hair waved his hand ''Hi guys'' I said and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw it's a text from my best friend 'Levy guess what I got the job in Ireland' the text read ''Bloody hell!" I whispered in joy ''what now Levy?" Derky asked me ''oh uh nothing so what where you talking about?" I asked ''oh the UnSub's M.O" I looked at the body marks stained her skin as the cool winter air blew over her bare body 'how could someone so beautiful


End file.
